


Finding Relaxation

by Alisanne



Series: Snarry Summer 14 [21]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 19:25:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2121810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Against all odds, Severus relaxes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding Relaxation

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for the Snarry Summer Fest at Snape_Potter. Theme chosen: Travel.
> 
> **A/N:** Thanks to Sevfan and Emynn, as always. 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Finding Relaxation

~

Severus huffed, settling onto the beach chair gingerly before crossing his arms. “Now what?” 

“Now we relax.” Harry hummed, leaning back in his own chair and burrowing his feet into the sand. “You do know how to do that, right?” 

Severus glared at him. “I’ve had little cause to relax in my life.” 

Harry’s expression softened. “I know. Which is why I chose this location.” 

“And if I don’t find beaches especially relaxing?” 

“We can go somewhere else,” said Harry. “Just tell me where you’re most likely to let go of your worries.”

There was a pause. “I’m not sure I’m capable of not worrying,” Severus finally said, tone stiff.

Harry smiled. “Start by taking off your shoes and feeling the sand between your toes.” 

“And if I don’t _like_ the sensation of sand between my toes?” 

“Put your feet up,” Harry said, closing his eyes. “The only point is to do whatever works for you.” He hesitated, reaching over to blindly clasp Severus’ hand. “What do you usually do during the summer?” 

Severus sighed. “I usually stay home and catch up on my reading.” 

Harry smiled, squeezing his fingers before releasing them. “You brought your reading with you, right? Just do it here.” 

“I suppose I’ll have to, won’t I?” Severus muttered, reaching for the bag that he’d lugged down to the beach. 

Harry didn’t respond, and after a few moments he was clearly asleep, his chest rising and falling rhythmically. 

Severus tried to concentrate, but the distant crash of the surf, the seagulls overhead, and the soft breeze wafting over him all served to make his eyes slowly drift shut. 

When next he opened them it was to see Harry leaning over him. “Did you have a good nap?” 

Severus blinked, sitting up. He felt...remarkable, and his headache, which he hadn’t even realised he had, was gone. He cleared his throat. “It was...tolerable, I suppose.” 

Harry smiled, extending his hand. “I made us dinner reservations at a local restaurant.” His smile deepened. “Unless you’d rather not stay.” 

Severus rose, tucking the book that had fallen onto his lap back into his bag before shrinking it all and slipping it into the pocket of his trousers. “Well, we do need to eat.”

“True.” Harry tucked his hand in Severus’ arm. “So shall we?”

Inhaling the clean ocean air, Severus smiled for the first time that day. “Indeed.” 

~


End file.
